


Коварный план

by Chedi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chedi/pseuds/Chedi
Summary: Как вернуть подружку или планы внутри планов
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Коварный план

Кларк расстроен. Он почти не разговаривает, сидит в кабинете как нахохлившаяся мышь и молчит. Молчит, делает вид, что внимательно изучает книги в шкафах, трещины на потолке или узор на каминной полке и … Мысленно грызет себя изнутри. Уж Лекс-то прекрасно это всё понимает. Слишком хорошо он знает своего друга, слишком хорошо изучил его привычки. Выучил как алфавит его жесты и мимику и, даже позы в том, или ином душевном состоянии.

Вот сейчас точно переживает из-за девушки. Вернее из-за двух хорошеньких подружек. Скорее всего: вертихвостки дали ему отворот поворот. Причем обе. И наверняка, договорились у него за спиной - никогда больше не ссорится из-за своего стеснительного и чуть неуклюжего приятеля. Мужчины хоть и смеются над женской солидарностью и дружбой, но иногда девичьи заговоры хуже любой напасти. А ведь Лекс предупреждал Кларка, что ему придётся выбрать между блондинкой и брюнеткой. Но нерешительность Кента видимо внесут в анналы истории. Любит Лану, боится обидеть Хлою, в конце концов, потеряет и ту и другую.

\- Может хватит мучиться в одиночестве? - его награждают смущенным, но в тоже время благодарным взглядом. Приятель мнется, а потом выпаливает всю историю почти скороговоркой.

\- Помнишь этого парня - Яна, который раздваивался? Он морочил голову и Лане и Хлое, приглашал на свидания и чуть не убил, а виноватым, в конце концов - оказался я. Они решили: я их ревную. И не даю заниматься личной жизнью. Придерживаю для себя…

Лекс улыбается. Примерно этого он и ожидал. Проблемы Кларка с девушками стали привычной темой для разговоров в этом кабинете.

Ничего нового. Лана. Хлоя. И нерешительность Кларка. Конечно, это немного задевает Лекса и ему хотелось бы вести беседы о другом, но Кларк здесь, с ним. И сейчас пока только самого присутствия достаточно. Хотя, конечно, хотелось бы большего.

\- Я тебя предупреждал, что ты потеряешь обеих…

Не то чтобы эта перспектива не радовала хозяина кабинета. Он с удовольствием бы утешил друга. Погладил по голове или спел песенку на ночь… В своей спальне… После бурного утешительного секса… Но честно говоря опасается, что более чем консервативный Кент сбежит, прежде чем он начнет действовать.

\- Но Лекс, я не против чтобы они с кем-то встречались. Мне, конечно, будет больно. Но если они найдут достойных людей…

Он перебивает своего смущенного гостя, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Улыбаясь, вкладывая в слова всю теплоту на которую способен.

\- Кларк, поверь, нет никого более достойного, чем ты. Но тебе надо определится: с кем ты хочешь быть.

\- Боюсь, это не актуально, - легкое пожатие плеч и грустный кивок головой, - думаю, девочки поставили на мне крест.

Лекс мысленно смеется над наивностью друга и его представлениях о слабой половине человечества, вслух же произносит:

\- Они слишком привыкли, что ты всегда рядом с ними. Заставь себя ревновать.

Кларк изумленно смотрит на молодого миллиардера. Сначала не находит слов для возражения и вскакивает - несомненно идея захватывает его полностью, но потом, снова опускается на диван и бросает почти обиженные взгляды.

\- Лана и Хлоя красотки, сам знаешь. На них пол Смоллвилля облизывается. Где же я найду девушку, к которой они будут ревновать. И потом кто согласится? С таким как я…

Лекс слегка хмурится. Ему хочется сказать, что Кларк не прав и более красивого парня в Смоллвилле, да в мире - еще поискать: он-то знает наверняка, но с губ срывается другое, прежде чем он успевает себя удержать.

\- Зачем тебе девушка? Заставь их ревновать с парнем…

И прикусывает себе язык. Все-таки присутствие Кларка действует на него плохо: мозги совсем перестают работать от желания и он говорит несусветные вещи. Но вопреки всем ожиданиям - друг не сбегает, услышав шокирующее заявление.

\- В смысле, с парнем?

Лекс уже готовится принять бурю возмущения и негодования, но продолжение озадачивает и вселяет надежду. Друг задумчиво рассматривает советчика и рассуждает вслух.

– Разве в этом случае они не откажутся от меня совсем. Ну, разве геи возбуждают женщин?

Лекс выдыхает. Оказывается, пока он ждал ответа – он почти не дышал набрав полные лёгкие воздуха. Чтобы хоть как то собраться с мыслями, он подходит к бару и открывает бутылку воды. Пьет жадно и долго - от волнения у него пересохло горло - и внимательно слушает рассуждения Кларка о своем предложении. А они продолжаются, без обиды и отвращения, спокойным и размеренным и даже - слегка заинтересованным тоном.

\- И потом, Лекс, где я найду такого парня? Пит точно не согласится - у него наметился роман с Молли из соседнего класса. Нет… Что-то я не понимаю, какая может тут быть польза… И ревность…

Хозяин кабинета решается посмотреть на гостя, а тот очень серьезно размышляет, ничуть не оскорбившись, рассматривая ситуацию со всех сторон.

\- Кларк…

\- Еще как-то папе с мамой надо будет объяснять…

\- Кларк…

\- И парни начнут цепляться…

\- Кларк…

\- Наш психолог потащит к себе: он любит необычные случаи…

\- Кларк!!!

Он стоит рядом с другом и трясет его за плечо: невинный ничего неподозревающий взгляд, виноватая улыбка.

\- Прости, я не дослушал, как мне теперь кажется…

Лекс устало вздыхает и садится рядом. Все-таки в Кларке никакой хитрости. Несмотря на всю его загадочность. Ну как можно быть таким прямолинейным?..

\- Ну, во-первых: никто и не просит тебя демонстрировать это широкой публике. Только благодарным зрительницам. Нужно делать вид, что ты это скрываешь. А поскольку они твои лучшие подруги, обсуждать они это будут только друг с другом или с тобой. И потом! Кларк.. Надо знать женщин: они всегда хотят уберечь мужчин от таких неправильных наклонностей и, поэтому будут уделять тебе больше внимания, и вообще - попытаются тебя соблазнить, ну чтобы ты понял, как ты заблуждаешься на свой счет. Главное, чтобы ты держался достаточно долго. Ну как тебе мой план?

У Кларка немного ошалевший и в тоже время восхищенный вид. Он смотрит на Лекса, как на божество. Ну или, по крайней мере, как на пророка… Молодому миллиардеру подобный восторг льстит и план складывается в голове почти мгновенно. Нечестно конечно, но кто не рискует… И потом - в любви, как на войне. Взгляд друга проясняется и его явно что-то тревожит в этом гениальном предложении.

\- Но Лекс! Где же я найду парня готового так испортить себе репутацию?

\- А я на что?

\- Серьезно? Ты согласишься?

Кларк кидается к другу, обнимает, тесно прижимается. Горячее большое тело обжигает своим прикосновением. Еще секунда и Лекс рискует не совладать с собой, но слава силам всевышним - все заканчивается быстро. Благодарный и жаркий шепот на ухо:

\- Спасибо. Это будет наш секрет!

И глаза сияют от удовольствия и наличия общей тайны.

Следующие три часа они сидят и разрабатывают план представления для Хлои и Ланы. Лекс упивается близостью друга и тем, что может спокойно вслух рассуждать о таких шокирующих вещах, а Кларк даже не краснеет и не шарахается от него как от прокаженного. Они расстаются глубоким вечером. Безмерно довольные собой и друг другом, каждый по своим причинам.

Они начинают на следующий день.

Сразу после занятий в высшей школе Смоллвилля. Лекс буквально в последний момент полностью перекраивает свой график: ради такого случая он даже не едет на встречу с Лайнелом, прекрасно осознавая, чем для него выльется подобный демарш.

В Тэлон они приходят по отдельности. Вернее - Лютор приезжает на своей дорогущей машине и долго выглядывает приятеля. Они почти перемигиваются. Лекс незаметно грозит Кларку пальцем, когда тот начинает кусать губы, чтобы не расплыться в неудержимой озорной улыбке. Для Кента их затея пока просто игра и, хотя, он доверился опыту друга, подсознательно еще не уверен в рискованном плане. Молодой миллиардер настаивал на полной серьезности, иначе представление не имеет смысла.

Они садятся за дальний столик, в дальнем углу и подзывают официантку, хотя Лана сегодня сама присутствует в зале. Нарочито прячутся за меню. Вернее прячется Кларк и показывает Лексу язык, а тот едва сдерживает смех и толкает его ногой под столом, чтобы он не сорвал хорошо спланированную операцию. И осторожно накрывает широкую ладонь своей.. Переплетая пальцы. Кларк еще улыбается, но ощущение тепла чужого тела приносит что-то новое, непонятное, и озорная улыбка постепенно превращается в неуверенную. Большая рука начинает подрагивать, а зрачки расширяются. Лекс наслаждается моментом. Интимность происходящего захватывает их, отделяя от остального мира прозрачной стеной.

Наконец на них обращают внимание. Лана очень удивлена, что ей не уделяют внимания и сама направляется к столику с выполненным заказом, чтобы обслужить дорогих гостей. И как только подходит, Кларк судорожно отдергивает руку. Он явно напуган, но не присутствием посторонних глаз, а собственной реакцией на простое прикосновение. Лекс же убирает руку спокойно, и поднимает глаза на хозяйку кафе.

\- Мы тебя не заметили, - он нагло врет и не краснеет - сказывается многолетняя практика. Кларк становится пунцовым как маковый цвет. Это им только на руку: придает больше убедительности спектаклю. Взгляд Ланы прикован к столешнице. Она еще не может поверить в то, что увидела.

\- Как занятия, Кларк? – у них сегодня не совпадали лекции, а одноклассник, ни разу не подошел на перемене, не провожал тоскливым взглядом и даже не предложил своей помощи после занятий.

\- Все нормально, - безразличный тон дается с трудом. Но это часть плана: держать девочек на расстоянии и притворятся равнодушным.

Дальше разговор буксует. Односложные ответы, натянутые улыбки. Лана понимает, что от нее хотят избавиться. Не верит, но ретируется и несколько раз оборачивается пока идет обратно к стойке. Потом трясет головой словно пытаясь избавиться от наваждения и украдкой подсматривает за своим партнером по бизнесу и близким другом, когда думает, что ее не видят.

Лекс придвигается ближе к Кларку, и шепчет ему на ухо:

\- Наблюдай за подружкой внимательно, сейчас произойдет главное. – И осторожно дотрагивается до нежной кожи на скуле: гладит щеку, словно вытирая что-то. Друг замирает поглощенный необычным ощущением. А Лана закрывает рот рукой, чтобы не закричать.

Лекс каждый день встречает Кларка. Каждый день увозит его в замок. Конечно, они не обнимаются на глазах у толпы и даже не проявляют нежных чувств. Зачем лишние разговоры? Но когда девочки, посматривая издалека, провожают своего неуклюжего одноклассника взглядами, Лекс берет Кларка за руку, переплетая пальцы и заглядывая в глаза. И сердце начинает биться чаще, потому что дрожи больше нет, а отвращение так и не появилось. И, иногда, ему отвечают легким рукопожатием и широкой улыбкой. Друг сердится лишь на то, что ему не хватает времени на Пита и других ребят. На газету. Но его утешают: говорят, что это временно - надо немного потерпеть.

Лекс не давит когда они остаются наедине. Теперь он даже не притрагивается к Кларку, если конечно друг не делает этого сам. А юный заговорщик регулярно забывается: подсаживается ближе, касается бедром и даже кладет руку на плечо, как сейчас. Глаза восторженно блестят: он рассказывает другу последние новости.

\- Представляешь, три дня молчали. Все смотрели со стороны. И все время провожали нас после занятий. Помнишь? А сегодня Лана сама подошла ко мне на перемене и попросила помощи по английскому, - и на невысказанный вопрос, восклицает: - Так у нее же нет проблем с этим предметом! Представляешь?! А Хлоя весь день рассказывала о метеоритных фриках и предлагала съездить на кратерное озеро поискать следы приземления космического корабля! Представляешь! Сами! И даже намека нет на последнюю ссору… Лекс, ты во всем был прав.

Смотреть на радостного Кларка одно удовольствие, как и чувствовать его рядом, совсем близко. Впитывать его нетерпение и возбуждение как губка.

Неделя очень близкого общения, а также разделенная одна на двоих общая тайна делают свое дело: Кларк больше не смущается когда Лекс берет его за руку, гладит по лицу или сидит очень близко. Теперь, вместо смущения все чаще появляется задумчивость. И маленькая морщинка между бровями. На переносице. И Кларк все чаще поглядывает на друга, когда уверен, что тот на него не смотрит. А сейчас в редакции «Факела», он без лишних понуждений прижимает Лекса к стене всем телом, как они и договаривались. Упирается руками с обеих сторон от него.

Прямо напротив двери входа.

Большие звездные глаза искрятся смехом, а ситуация уже не кажется неловкой. Возможно из того что план дает результаты, но Лексу хочется думать - и на то есть основания, что из-за чего-то большего.

Посторонним может показаться, что они вжались друг в друга. На самом деле это всего лишь видимость, и расстояние есть… Пара дюймов… Но чужое тепло и дыхание будоражит кровь, заставляя задуматься о собственных чувствах. О подлинных чувствах. Запрятанных где-то внутри. Узкая ладонь Лекса аккуратно ложится на поясницу Кларка, как только Хлоя появляется в дверях, и начинает медленно спускаться вниз. Он краем глаза следит за девушкой. Подмечая все.

Шустрая и вечно неумолкающая мисс Салливан немеет, не в силах выдавить из себя не слова. Ее хватает лишь на предупредительное покашливание.

Кент очень убедительно отпрыгивает, делая расстояние между ними общественно приемлемым, и быстро разворачивается к своему главному редактору. Он смущен, но не напуган. Лишь слегка порозовел. И пока хозяйка судорожно перебирает папки и нервно включает компьютер, Кларк топчется около нее, не зная, что сказать. Лекс же продолжает прерванный осмотр маленькой комнаты. Пристально изучает вырезки газет на стене аномалий и внимательно прислушивается к разговору ребят.

\- Лекс, привет! – брошено вскользь и очень неприветливо. - Кларк, ты не сдал статью на завтра. У тебя конечно могут быть свои дела… - быстрый и неприязненный взгляд Хлои на молодого миллиардера не оставляет сомнений о каких делах она говорит, - но ты обещал.

\- Сегодня вечером. Пойдет? – просительный тон, жалобное выражение лица, перед которым бы не устоял и каменный истукан. Ну, Лекс точно бы не устоял, но вот подруга - непреклонна. Она на ходу придумывает план, чтобы хоть на сегодня разделить двух голубков.

\- Нет, сейчас. Мне еще номер верстать. Надеюсь, у тебя нет ничего срочного в планах, - губы поджаты, брови сдвинуты, девушка полна решимости и отступать не собирается. И пока все не зашло слишком далеко Лекс оставляет поле боя маленькой воительнице. Он ослепительно улыбается, украдкой пожимает руку Кларку, стараясь, чтобы их заметили:

\- Раз у тебя дела, тогда я пошел. - Вежливый кивок. - До свидания, Хлоя. - Еще одна ослепительная улыбка, но теперь только для друга. Словно кроме них в комнате нет никого. – До вечера, Кларк.

И взгляд почти обещание. За спиной он слышит стук гневно захлопнутой папки. Победа крошечная, но он почти торжествует.

Вечером в кабинете замка они обсуждают выражение лиц девочек, и Кларк рассказывает, как изменилось их отношение. Его больше не упрекают ни в чем. Не обвиняют в собственичестве и необоснованной ревности.

Они снова сидят вместе в Тэлоне, соблюдая конспирацию, не обнимаются не перемигиваются , а беседуют как большие друзья, каковыми собственно и являются. Кларк внимательно слушает Лекса, иногда перебивает, но чаще смотрит широко открытыми глазами не пропуская ни слова. Их идиллия, явно не дает покоя кое-кому в этом заведении. Лана сердито перебирает чашки, разбивает пару блюдец, изредка покрикивает на помощницу и тут же виновато просит у нее прощения. Хлоя сидит в углу напротив, она не прячется за книжкой, она пытается читать, но регулярно бросает встревоженные взгляды на друзей, покусывая губы, теребит волосы и о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляет, бездумно уставившись в строчки. За полчаса она ни разу не перевернула страницу, хотя прочитывает разворот сложного текста за пару минут.

Первой не выдерживает хозяйка кафе. Она решительно приближается к столику.

\- Лекс, извини мне нужно поговорить с Кларком. Всего пару минут. А потом он весь твой, - она кривит губы в принужденной улыбке и тянет Кларка за рукав. Подальше.

\- Хорошо, - он пожимает плечами, а сам напряженно прислушивается к разговору.

\- Кларк, что у тебя с Лексом? – вопрос поставлен ребром и кажется выкрутиться невозможно.

\- Мы друзья, - недоумение искреннее и неподдельное, словно и не было этой недели, когда они с молодым миллиардером шушукались по углам. Кларк отвечает легко и даже не краснеет. Ведь он же говорит правду и у него правда ничего нет с его богатым приятелем, просто маленький заговор. Вот и все.

\- Я не об этом, что у вас на самом деле? – в голосе слышится истерика и Лекс с удовлетворением для себя замечает, как Кларк непроизвольно отодвигается от девушки, не кидается ее утешать. Глаза у Ланы злые, хотя она старательно прячет свои истинные чувства

\- Мы друзья, Лана. Просто хорошие друзья.

Она фыркает и разжимает пальцы, вцепившиеся в рукав куртки, понимая что не вытащит из одноклассника ни слова. Поправляет волосы и уходит с независимым видом, явно что-то решив.

\- Еще скажи, что у вас просто дружеский секс, - шепчет она себе под нос, но не слишком тихо и молодой миллиардер про себя хохочет над этой фразой. – так я и поверила , что Лекс удовлетворится одними только обжиманиями в углу.

Они еще долго сидят, а потом очень долго собираются и хихикают как пара тинейджеров. Хлоя останавливает Кларка у двери, дожидаясь, когда его спутник выйдет наружу. Но Лютор все слышит, оставаясь сам невидимым. У девушки встревоженный и пытливый взгляд и кажется, еще немного она выведет их заговор на чистую воду. Но…

\- Ты поосторожней с Лексом, - от неожиданности Кларк не знает что сказать и повисает пауза. – Я серьезно.

\- В смысле?

Хлоя смущается, поджимает губы, но все-таки решается продолжать:

\- Ну…он богатый, умный, хитрый, и …- она очевидно силится подобрать слово, но журналистский дар ей сегодня отказывает. А Лекс готов поклясться, что сейчас она скажет либо «искушенный» либо «развратный» либо более мягкое «опытный». Он прекрасно помнит, как смотрела на них маленькая журналистка тогда комнате редакции «Факела». В тот момент они были почти близки к поцелую. Но она не решается обвинить лучшего друга в связи с другим мужчиной, она все еще надеется, что может быть, что-то неправильно поняла, хотя не верить своим глазам абсолютно не в ее характере. – В общем, будь осторожен. Хорошо?

Кларк пожимает плечами и быстро прощается, бросая напоследок:

\- Мне скрывать нечего, - когда он выходит из кафе и идет с Лексом к машине, у него очень задумчивый взгляд и былое ликование испарилось.

\- Тебя, что-то беспокоит? Можем прекратить.

Мальчишка вспыхивает как свечка и бормочет:

\- Нет.

Но весь вечер, сидит напротив друга, на приличном расстоянии, явно опасаясь себя самого. И своих неожиданных поступков.

А еще через неделю и Хлоя, и Лана назначают Кларку свидания. Обе. В тайне друг от друга. Он и доволен и не доволен. Ему чрезвычайно льстит, что план сработал на все сто процентов, но ссорить подружек он не хочет. Лекс же наблюдая за его метаниями веселится от души и повторяет уже который раз за эту неделю:

\- Тебе пора определиться с кем же из них ты хочешь быть. Если ты действительно не хочешь поморочить голову обеим.

Кларк смотрит укоризненно, но становится очевидным: ни в чем он не уверен. Ни в своем желании идти на тайные свидания, ни в своем выборе. Он не хочет разрушать дружбу Ланы и Хлои. И, похоже, уже не так тверд в своих чувствах как раньше. Его явно беспокоит что-то. Он регулярно поглядывает на Лекса и как будто пытается стряхнуть с себя странное и еще не понятное ему самому наваждение. Молодой миллиардер всегда внимателен к своему другу и эти душевные метания не проходят мимо внимательного и ревнивого взгляда. Он боится спугнуть свою удачу, но все же решается идти ва-банк предлагая устроить для подружек очередное шокирующее шоу. Кто из девочек будет упорен и не испугается трудностей, той и достанется драгоценный приз. Кларк закусывает губу, слушая предложение Лекса, сначала изумленно качает головой, а потом машет рукой, надеясь на друга и его большой опыт в подобных делах. Он не чувствует подвох. И не подозревает, что в этой истории есть еще одно заинтересованное лицо.

«Ангел, да и только, - думает Лана, слушая высокого и застенчивого одноклассника, - неужели у него действительно что-то с Лютором? И кто начал первый? Наверное, Лекс…».

А Кент просит девушек помочь ему с историей Америки сегодня вечером. Предлагает собраться у него в амбаре и позаниматься втроем.

«Интересно они с Лексом уже целовались?» - размышляет Хлоя, поглядывая на полные и такие манящие губы прекрасного фермера, которые она целовала всего два раза в своей жизни. И ей так хочется еще. Она почти завидует своему сопернику и с негодованием строит предположения, кто же был инициатором. «Наверняка этот негодяй Лютор, Кларк бы до такого не додумался». Она клянется, что избавит любимого от заблуждений. Подружки сразу же соглашаются. Теперь, когда у них появился общий соперник, они объединят свои усилия и готовы действовать сообща, лишь бы покончить с проблемой по имени Лекс Лютор. Только вот противник им достался самый сильный. По части интриг молодому миллиардеру просто нет равных.

Кларк очень волнуется. Это видно невооруженным взглядом. Пусть родителей нет дома и никто им не помешает в их коварном замысле, но поджилки у него трясутся. Лекс с улыбкой смотрит на то, как друг мечется по маленькому чердаку амбара. От дивана к окну с подзорной трубой и обратно, по пути сбивая разные предметы. Вот сейчас, например, был стол.

Лютор спокоен и сдержан, он пытался утихомирить нервничающего хозяина, но слова бесполезны и он молчит. Не останавливая эту беготню.

\- А если ничего не получится? А вдруг им станет противно?

\- Кларк, перестань. Поверь мне: все получится. Надо просто поставить последнюю точку и твои девушки сами решат насколько ты им дорог. И кому больше.

Хозяин заламывает руки, кусает пухлые губы, от чего они становятся еще соблазнительнее. Краснеет, бросая взгляды на гостя и, тихо завидует его выдержке. Лекс выдерживает паузу, а потом небрежно спрашивает:

\- Может прорепетируем, а то боюсь ты сорвешься в самый ответственный момент.

Кларк резко останавливается, у него пересыхает во рту и увлажняются ладони.

\- Ты думаешь стоит?

И получает в ответ уверенный кивок.

Он сжимает большие руки в кулаки, делает решительный шаг на встречу, закрывает глаза.

\- Хорошо, - выдыхает он и … Подставляет губы.

Лекс улыбается, придвигается ближе, крепко обнимает и, нежно, чуть прикасаясь, целует. Почти невесомо… Дотрагивается сначала до верхней губы, потом до нижней. Постепенно поцелуй становится настойчивей и вот уже юркий язык проскальзывает внутрь, пробуя на вкус, лаская, исследуя. Кларк сначала такой напряженный в крепких объятиях, постепенно расслабляется, а затем начинает отвечать. Все совершено: и вкус и запах, и быстрые движения и касания. Вот уже и сильные руки легли ему на плечи, а мощное тело начинает притираться к нему. Еще слегка. Еще неосознанно. Еще невинно. Но уже явно. Определенные желания заставляют наконец прилить кровь к паху. И не только у Лекса. Тесное объятие делает это очевидным. Когда поцелуй заканчивается взгляд Кларка затуманен и он не отдает себе отчета, что тянется за продолжением. А потом серые и манящие глаза резко и изумлено распахиваются, и Кент краснеет с ног до головы. Мечтая исчезнуть куда-нибудь.

\- Прости…

\- Тебе не за что извиняться…

\- Лекс, мне так стыдно…

\- Кларк, перестань…

\- Какой же я идиот…

Причитания можно прекратить только одним способом и Лекс запечатывает губы Кларка еще одним крепким поцелуем. Тем более он абсолютно уверен, что им сегодня никто не помешает. Творить случайные и выгодные для себя обстоятельства вполне в духе Люторов.

В доме, на ферме надрывается обычный и сотовый телефон. Неотложные дела задержали Лану в Тэлоне. Нагрянула внезапная санитарная проверка и хозяйка вынуждена остаться. Надолго. Если не на весь вечер. Только вот на ферме молчат, не поднимают трубку, ну да ладно, учеба и возвращение Кларка на путь истинный подождут, иначе она лишится своей маленькой мечты.

Хлоя сидит в Метрополисе у главного редактора, на собеседовании в Дейли Плэнет, ей неожиданно предложили пройти летнюю практику в знаменитой газете и, она не смогла устоять. Только вот ее мучает совесть - она так и не дозвонилась до Кларка, чтобы предупредить о своем отсутствии. Впрочем, разве может что-то сравнится с карьерой журналиста? Кент поймет, ведь он сам желает того же. Она потом попросит прощения. И у него и у Ланы.

Уже успело стемнеть и звезды высыпать на высоком небосклоне.

Вокруг тихо ни души, только ветер гуляет в поле, принося свежесть зелени и запах земли. На втором этаже амбара фермы Кентов двое уже десять минут льнут друг к другу так тесно, что не в силах разорвать объятия. Высокий худощавый молодой человек с властным взглядом прерывает поцелуй и чуть задыхающимся голосом спрашивает:

\- А как же наш план?..

\- К черту план…, - Кларк притягивает Лекса к себе и утыкается ему в плечо. - К черту план, Лекс. Мне больше никто не нужен …

И счастливый вздох прерывается новым поцелуем.


End file.
